oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Iseul Yim-Park
|image1= |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Fan |universe=''Overwatch'' |creator=User:Linkheichou |full_name=Iseul Yim-Park |alias(es)=N/A |birthplace=Daejeon, South Korea |residence=Seoul, South Korea |species=Human |age=25 |gender=Male |height=5'6" |weight=150 lbs. }} ' ' is a fan character designed by Linkheichou. resides in the ''Overwatch universe. Iseul is a defense hero within Overwatch. He is a troubled soul, but tries his best to keep others happy and positive so they don't find out what happened to him in the past. Iseul Yim-Park (Korean: 임박 이슬) was born on December 31, 2051 in Daejeon, South Korea. He does not remember his family, as when he was eight years old, he found himself imprisoned in a death camp just miles from the North and South Korean border. He did was he could to survive, even if he had to sell himself. He does not speak of this time period, as it just reminds him of the pain and suffering he went through for 8 long years. At age 15, he got the freedom he dreamed of since he got in the camps. Upon arrival in Daeseong-dong, a town just one mile from the Bridge of No Return, he met an old man named Eun-Jeong, who took in the boy, who was covered in bruises, fresh and dry blood, and mud. In 2070, at age 19, Iseul joined the Korean Army, only to be exempted for being too short and too thin. So, he went off to be a mercenary. He is based in Seoul, South Korea under Overwatch. Iseul is a small man; at only 5'6", his height makes him look younger than he is. His hair is black with his bangs and some of his hair dyed neon green; recolor skins change the color of the dyed hair. He wears a red leather jacket and dark blue skinny jeans, knee-high grey shoes that self-lace with blue-green neon lights. His gloves are black with the same lights. Iseul is a kind-hearted individual - he only wishes to spread positivity in the world. His personality is a positive; he's kind, gentle, admirable, caring, cooperative, modest, and imaginative. *'Cross-Country:' Iseul has shoes that can withstand multiple forces that if performed, can cause harm and injury to a person. When used, Cross-Country gives Iseul the ability to travel long distances as well as give him the ability to jump 2 times his height. This is a great ability as defense and sniping. This is also useful if you respawn far from the objective. *'Force Field:' Iseul has the power to create a small force field around him that lasts for 10 seconds. This force field can break with 500 damage, the weakest point is his head hit box. This is best used when defending and at a low health point. *'Matrix:' Iseul has gloves that are connected to his brain and his shoes, as the lights on the shoes are also on the gloves. The Matrix ability lets Iseul stop projectiles such as McCree's bullets or Genji's shuriken. When used, his gloves light up, allowing Iseul to stop the projectiles, much like in the Matrix. Once stopped, the projectiles simply fall on the ground, rendered useless. Best used when on low health and when you're the only one contesting, as well as when your force field ability is charging. *'Telekinetic Push:' Iseul can use his gloves for telekinesis. When activated, Iseul can push players up to 10 meters away from their current position. Best used when defending and contesting. Or, be a dick and push people off the map. The choice is yours. *'Quantum Break:' Iseul's ultimate ability. Quantum Break allows Iseul to slow down time for 15 seconds. His team is also slowed down, allowing accurate eliminations to the enemy team. This is best used for the offensive line, as it helps push back the enemy from capturing/contesting an objective. Requires a lot of strategy and communication to have full effect. *'Eun-Jeong Park:' Eun-Jeong Park is Iseul's "grandfather". He is the old man who helped Iseul restore his health and kept him under his wing. *'D.va:' Hana is Iseul's best friend. He sometimes collabs with her on her streams and do challanges together. *'Lucio:' Also one of Iseul's best friends. Iseul loves Lucio's works, often getting a preview of his albums before it comes out. *'Hanzo:' Iseul's lover, so to speak. It is unclear where they met, or how, but something brought them together. Some voice lines indicate this relationship. *'Sombra:' Iseul has a weird relationship with Sombra. While she provided him his shoes and gloves, he kind of resents her with her relation to Talon. *'Reaper:' Iseul dislikes Reaper, as for one, he dislikes owls; for two, he dislikes Talon. While Iseul does not have an interaction with Reaper, it is implied if he looks at him. *Iseul is a mercenary. The money he earns goes towards himself and Eun-Jeong. *Iseul dislikes his height; he wishes to grow taller. *His star sign is Capricorn. *When his ult is activated, Iseul puts on his goggles to not hurt his eyes during the ult. *His scars from North Korea are covered by a spell placed by Eun-Jeong. When killed, they will appear on his corpse until it disappears. *Iseul thinks owls are creepy. Iseul ref.png Iseul w glow.png Iseul suit.png Beach au iseul.png 5f5ciseul bb.png Iseul w grandpa.png Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Homosexual characters Category:Fan characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Linkheichou's characters Category:Overwatch characters Category:Psychic characters Category:Soldiers Category:Orphans Category:Featured articles